Love A Criminal
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: She loved him even though she knew what he was. EnvyxOC One Shot


I stood in the dark living room of my apartment, staring down into the streets below from my fogged window, watching him…watching him kill my brothers best friend. My brother Roy…he'll be heartbroken once he finds out. I'm heartbroken just watching, how could I possibly like anything about this man. He was nothing but pure evil in an almost human form.

I felt a hand come to my shoulder softly, and I turned around to see Ling standing there with a serious and somewhat sad look to his face. Serious because he knows my feelings, sad because he knows that not only my best friend, but my brothers best friend has just been taken from us in the most cruelest way possible.

"Is this what you want Mizuki? You want to spend your life with a killer who cares about no one?" He said with seriousness I never thought I would hear from him. He removed his hand and took a few steps back, giving me some space to think for a moment.

I let out a shaky sigh and clutched my hands at my sides in an effort to keep it together, "Yes."

I could sense that he was extremely angered at me and my answer to him. I use to like Ling as more than a friend, but it was clear that he didn't return the feelings so it all dropped off into nothing, we are no more than friends now. I heard the door slam shut and a salty tear rolled down my cheek once the true realization hit me of what I was feeling. "Ling…I love him. I'm in love with a criminal and we both know it."

_I know you told me I should stay away,_

_I know you said he's just a dog astray,_

_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart,_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

I stared back down to the street to see that Envy was in fact looking back up to me with I believe an amused expression, seeing me in the window. I saw him begin to run, getting a head start before scaling the tall, brick building with ease. He perched upon the seal of the window and I was contemplating actually opening it. After what I just saw…I'm not sure if I want to be anywhere around him.

He cocked his eyebrows up as if saying, well what are you waiting for woman, open the window! So I did in fear that if I didn't he would full out break it into pieces. Once it was open, he jumped inside and plopped down onto the couch, his feet resting on the small coffee table that was seated in front of him.

I remained standing in the same spot, noticing the crimson blood of Maes on his cheek, I cried just at the sight of it. I had saw that he noticed and he got up while I quickly wiped the tear away, hoping he would think nothing of it. But he did. He leaned in close to me and crowded me with a shroud of words that I couldn't understand fully in my current state of anguish.

"Are you angry at me Mizuki? You are in fact my favorite human and I would just _hate_ to make you cry." He gave me a sharp smirk and wiped the remainder of the tear away. "You know, you remind me of the Ishvallen war looking like that. All the people and their tear stained faces makes me so..._excited_." He grinned sharply just at the thought of the pain and destruction he caused back then. He has no idea what he caused! He has no idea the pain that my brother went through during that time. No...he knows exactly what he did and he knows exactly how he made everyone feel. He enjoyed it too much.

My eyes widened at what he was saying, and how he was saying it. I began to back away from him, going toward the door so if need be I could get away. If only that was possible, there was no way that I would be able to outrun him. Oh how could I have possibly fallen for this! I have no idea why I like him so much, but I do. I'm starting to hate my love with a fierce passion.

"I remember when I pulled the trigger on that little girl! Oh how the panic started at such a simple little matter. She was just a girl, nothing special, but oh you humans overreact to the smallest things! It was bliss." He said while sneaking his way over to me, blocking the door so I couldn't get away, even if I sadly tried.

_He lies, he fluffs, he's unreliable,_

_He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_

_He is a villain of the devils law,_

_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_

"How could you say that it was bliss! You almost caused the slaughter of an entire race! There's nothing blissful about that!" I shouted at him. I had done it before I thought and the look in his eyes said that he wasn't happy with it. I started to move sideways, trying to get away from his and his advancements toward me.

"Does that bother you Mizuki? Do you not want me to talk about how I caused a war? How I killed an innocent little girl? What about the part where I loved every single second of it? I've thought many times about doing the same to you. I've thought about torturing you until you're begging for me to kill you. I've thought about making you scream out for mercy. How I would love it."

He had come closer to me until I had fell and was on the couch. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on them, avoiding any and all eye contact possible with him. He wasn't happy about that so instead he roughly jerked my chin toward him, making me look him in the eyes. They were full of amusement and evil, not caring about anything in this world. Not caring about me either.

He claimed that I was his favorite human, but it makes me wonder what exactly it is about me that made me his favorite. I had for a very long time now, wanted to ask him that question, but didn't. I wasn't sure of his reaction. Would he get angry, would he laugh, or would he flat out not answer?

"What are you thinking about Mizuki? You're crying again, just to let you know." He sat down beside me and once again wiped the tears that streamed from my face. Does he like seeing me this way? Of course he does, it excites him to see others in pain so why should I be any kind of exception?

_That mans a snitch, he's unpredictable,_

_He's got no conscience, he's got none, none, none, none_

"Envy…why?"

For once since he came here, he seemed confused as to what I was asking him. He cocked his head to the side and I understood that he did not understand what I was asking him.

"Why am I your favorite human Envy?"

From this he chuckled. A deep resonating chuckle that could possibly shake the building if he tried hard enough. He got up quickly and dragged me with him into the middle of the room where he began to move in almost rhythmic steps. Stepping to the left, then back, to the right, then forward and all over again.

"Why are you my favorite? Hmm, I never really thought about that before?" He stood still and put his hands on his hips, thinking deeply about the question that was presented before him.

"I guess you could say for many reasons. For one, you actually know what I am and are willing to come see me despite your brothers loathing for me. It makes it all very interesting doesn't it?" He purred.

"If you say so." I replied, not particularly happy with him at the given moment. If only I had my gloves with me, then I could freeze him right where he stood. Opposite of the flame alchemist would be me, the ice alchemist. Funny if you think about it. But in all likeness, we are powerless without our gloves, will at least I am.

"Let's see here…" He began to advance toward me, but I refused to move this time. That was until he moved me out of force. He pushed me back until my back hit the cold window that was still fogged from the outside rain.

"I guess another reason would be is because father is fond of you. Though his thoughts of you has been changing recently. He has described you as nothing more than a tool to get close to Mustang."

My eyes widened out a shock form that last comment. I tried to push him away out of anger but he caught my hands and pulled me closer to him. "Y-you'd better not hurt Roy or I'll—"

"You'll do what, kill me?" Envy smirked. He was lingering in dangerously close territory to my lips and the slightest movement would be it, so I remained perfectly still, like a frozen statue.

"Would you like to hear the last reason as to why you are my favorite Mizuki?" He let go of my hand and instead let one travel to my neck while the other made its way down to my hip. I on the other hand said nothing, still silent as a mute.

"I'll tell you then." His head got so close to mine his lips molded against mine perfectly. Oh how I had imagined this moment in my head many times. But all those times it was nothing like this. This tasted like vile and cruelty, I had hoped it would be more sweet and tender. All lies within my head. He pulled away and placed a chaste kiss upon my now flaming cheek.

I was once again at a loss for words. What in the world would cause him to do such odd and foreign actions? "The last reason is because it's so easy to toy with your feelings for me."

Shock came over me and I turned my head quickly, looking him in his purple orbs. I knew my own eyes danced with confusion as to how he figured it out when I had tried so hard to contain and hide my deep feelings for him.

"That's right, I know. I've known for quite some time now, but it's sad to say that I don't return them. I can't return them, even if I tried, which I will not by the way. I'm incapable of love Mizuki; you should have realized that from the very beginning."

He back away from me and gave me some well needed space of my own. "If you knew that I liked you then why not tell me a long time ago! Why play with my feelings! Why would you twist them and turn them until they became nothing more than mere memories in the confines of my heart!" I yelled. This time I was fully aware of what I was doing.

He stepped back over to me and shoved me hard against the window, so hard that the glass began to crack behind me. I could feel it crinkling upon my back and it scared me.

"Why you ask? I'll tell you why."

He gave me another hard push, only this time it was enough to break the window behind me. I went hurdling to the ground and felt every bone in my body crush from impact of the ground below. My head had hit something on the way down and blood seeped from the split I'm sure I had. Landing on my back, I was able to see the blurry vision of Envy up above.

"No...I can't be..."

My words drifted off in bits as blackness took over my eyes, taking away my vision from the outside world. The rain was still pouring and it mixed with my blood, washing down the nearby drain. "I still...lo...love..."

I couldn't finish, the pain was too much and it hurt to even breathe. I'm sure that the end was coming soon, and I embraced it with open arms. There was no point in struggling with the impossible. Up above in my apartment stood Envy, his arms were crossed and a smirk of joy was plastered on his face.

"You ask me why I toyed with your feelings. It was because...I was bored."


End file.
